Talk:Ruby Quadav
Ruby Quadav are True Hearing, meaning that they will hear you even with Sneak up. The only way to get past them is if someone kills them. Aledacia 06:22, 20 April 2008 (UTC) These guys are definitely not just sound aggro. While sneaking past the one that usually guards the eastern Mute inside Qulun Dome, he aggro'd. Initially, I thought maybe sneak had worn unexpectedly, so I zoned him and his links to try again. He aggro'd again, with sneak definitely in place. Could he be True hearing like the Diamond Quad? The second time, he was looking directly at me, but I had to get awfully close. I didn't notice his facing the first time. —The SCSIBug 06:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Can be easily pulled by aggroing and linking all the quadav in the room and zoning them, as they'll despawn and leave Ruby to walk back. Testimonials * Soloable by a skilled lvl 75 DRG/mage. * Skilled level 70 RDM's with /NIN, /BLM, or /WHM can solo this NM for their testimony. Takes 15-30 minutes using Sleep-nuke. * Soloed as 75BLU/WHM with ease * Duoable by 71PLD/NIN & 64RDM/BLM with some difficulty with shadows, put to sleep when NM used Chainspell. * Soloed as 67RDM/BLM but takes a while (at least 30 minutes) * Soloable by 75 SMN, becareful with Chainspell because he will kill your avatar very fast. * Soloable by a 75 BLM/WHM. Sleep-nuke, very easy. * Easily soloed by 70RDM/16THF using sleep/nuke strategy in 15-20 min. A magic subjob is not necessarry at all to kill Ruby, just be patient and calm. * Easily soloed by 68RDM/34WHM. Sleep-nuke approach. Takes roughly 20 minutes to kill. * Soloed as level 65 RDM/WHM. Very time-consuming, and annoying to get away from adds, but doable. * Soloed as level 69 BLM/RDM. Using sleep/nuke method. Still time consuming but faster than RDM. * Soloable by a 75 PUP / Soulsoother Puppet. * Soloed as 75PLD/WHM with some difficulty, needed to Invincible near the end of fight, battle ends at red HP and out of MP but i have to mention that i had no special gear such a Joyeuse, Ethereal Earring e.t.c. * Soloed as 70RDM/01MNK. Using your lowest sub will help prep for Maat fight (ie no subjob bonuses). VERY time consuming, but easy once you get into the Sleep/Nuke rhythm. * Easily and time-consumingly soloed as RDM70/BLM35 , sleep-nuke method. * Solo by 75THF/NIN * Soloable with either RDM70/BLM35 or RDM70/SAM1 with minimal difficulty using sleep/nuke. Fight took 10-15 minutes if you know what you're doing. 20 minutes max. Just make sure you keep up Blink, Stoneskin, and Refresh. Protect and Shell is realy not needed but if it makes you feel more safer then its not bad to have either. No foods or potions are needed. With each elemental spell cast try to macro the appropriate staff for it. Example: If you are going to cast Aero III try and have a Wind/Auster's staff macro'd with the spell to do some more damage. Like the guys above me stated just be calm and patient and Ruby will be a complete push over. If you are going to fight Ruby to aquire RDM's testimony then try to fight him with macro's you are going to use on Maat to become more accustomed to it. On a side note the Ruby's that Ruby Quadav drops (a 30.5% drop rate) sell very good on the Auction house right now for my server. Per single right now goes for 10k and a stack of 12 are selling for 220k. Good luck, be cool and you should take down this guy with no problem. MrTeaL on this website or Teal on the Ifrit server. PEACE! * Fairly easy solo for a 69 RDM using sleep/nuke techniques. Good practice for RDM Maat fight, and getting test. * Soloable by 68RDM/34BLM using sleep/nuke method. * or 70RDM (should not be much more difficult if RDM level is slightly lower) with out a mage subjob * Solo NIN75/WAR37 with debuffs as long as you're one on one. Ruby Quadav landed one hit the entire fight. * It goes without saying that this is a ridiculously easy fight for a duo THF and DNC at 75 (given that he has been solo'd by other's at 75), but as I'm confident that a DNC could solo him no problem (Really, no DNC testimonies here?), I would just recommend that any DNC doing so use Stutter Step as often as possible and use Violent Flourish to stun as necessary. He doesn't cast any AOE's so keeping shadows up is a breeze, but when he Chainspells you can just sit back and stun him over and over again. May not be necessary to win the fight, but goddamn is it fun watching him sit there while his 2HR ticks away. Team up with a BLU and you could pretty much keep this guy stun locked the entire fight LOL - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 18:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC)